


Yuta is a Whore for NCT

by SichengForTheWinWin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin
Summary: "It didn’t really matter though because his heart was beating so fast and his mind was racing and he was thinking about Johnny and Taeyong together so whatever reservations he may have had were out the window."Yuta loves his friends just a little too much.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta/Everyone, Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Yuta is a Whore for NCT

**Author's Note:**

> Start: January 19, 2019, 3:40 pm  
> Finish: August 3, 2020, 9:52 pm

Sicheng was in China. He’d been gone for a couple weeks now, having taken off with Kun before end of the year promotions were even done so that they could get everything settled for the WayV debut. It was a real hassle on the part of SM’s poor management and Yuta was glad he didn’t have to deal with it, but he was sad that it was dragging his friends so far away.

Taeil was gone, too. Haechan had whined until he’d given in to a movie night late into the evening and then he’d been way too tired to trudge all the way back over to their dorm room. He’d decided to crash over there and had only texted Yuta about twenty minutes ago that he wasn’t coming in.

Which was fine. It meant that Yuta got to spend the night all by himself, and he very rarely got to be alone. He wasn’t a big fan of being in empty rooms – they made him feel like he was suffocating – but tonight, it was fine. It was perfect, actually. Because his skin was burning and his fingers were twitching and his brain was rapidly firing as many different scenarios as it could conjure up.

Yuta bit his lip and debated quickly whether he was actually thinking these things. Sure, he was alone in his room, but the walls were thin and he was right next door to Taeyong and Johnny; he had been able to hear everything they did so they could surely hear him. And yeah, he’d done this before, but he typically preferred the shower for the noise cancellation and ease of access.

It didn’t really matter though because his heart was beating so fast and his mind was racing and he was thinking about Johnny and Taeyong together so whatever reservations he may have had were out the window.

Johnny would be so sweet with him, holding him close and whispering warm, hot words in his ears. He was so tall and would be able to cover Yuta completely, holding him down with little effort and kissing across his heated skin, getting at him everywhere.

Yuta let his hands get tangled up in his hair, tugging on it lightly as he envisioned Johnny’s long limbs wrapping around him and taking in his entire body. He could feel himself getting warmer so he threw his blankets off, only leaving a sheet for easier cleaning.

And Taeyong would be able to take care of him so well. Both of them were so in love and Johnny had mentioned that they had casually joked about finding a third and wow, would Yuta be so good for them. He so wanted Johnny to touch him all over while Taeyong’s lips did all the work.

Yuta let his fingers run down his chest and traced circles across his abs. There was already a small amount of sweat on his skin and he wished he could taste the salt.

That was his favorite part, the tastes. He’d fooled around with a few of the guys and he had to say that Taeil tasted the best. It was probably because he was the healthiest, but his skin was salty and smooth and his mouth was sweet and enticing. He was so easy to fall into and, even though they hadn’t actually gotten around to getting each other off, Yuta couldn’t help wanting to go back to him over and over again.

Yuta took a long time unstringing his sweatpants, not wanting to get to himself just yet. He wasn’t quite there and he was really interested in how long he could make himself hold on. With the thoughts of all his best friends touching him and kissing him and fucking him, he wasn’t sure he could at all, but he was going to try. He wasn’t a quitter when it came to this.

The next person his brain supplied was Kun and for a second he was concerned he may be going in age order. How rude would that be to the younger members if he didn’t make it that far.

But Kun was blond and he was pretty fucking good with his mouth and Yuta couldn’t think much further than knotting his fingers in the hips of his pants and kissing Kun in a closet at the SM building. The blond was new and it was cute and Yuta loved it, but he wished he got to see it more. He barely had a couple days to play around with blond Kun before he was being whisked away and most of that was pinning him to the wall so that he could kiss the life out of him before he could escape to China.

His grip on his pants was tight and his legs were quaking. He was trying so hard not to buck up into the very  _ very _ light friction it was causing. He just knew he was going to lose his mind if he didn’t do something soon.

He released his sweats and slid his hands behind him, sitting on them. He couldn’t keep his fingers from twitching into groping his own ass, but at least he wasn’t stroking himself yet. And while he liked people appreciating his ass, he wasn’t a terribly big fan of people actually messing with it.

But Jungwoo liked it. Jungwoo thought it was funny that he could sneak up on his hyung and grab his ass in front of everyone and Yuta would squeak and get all nervous. Jungwoo didn’t care who saw or if the others stared. If he wanted something, he took it. So he’d just grab Yuta and sit him in his lap and run his hands over his thighs where everyone could see them. And he’d nose down his neck and maybe leave some hickeys on his shoulder while Yuta tried to hide his boner from the friends who were walking by.

Yuta’s grip on his ass tightened very quickly as he thought about Jungwoo. His brain was spinning and his fingers were aching and he really wanted to release already, but he was still dressed and the sheet over his legs was starting to get annoying. This was something that happened right before he gave up and just took a cold shower.

He couldn’t take this anymore. He kicked off the sheet and breathed deeply, trying to drag this out and get rid of his frustration. But it wasn’t working and he was slowly going down again, especially with lingering thoughts of Jungwoo underneath him.

But then he remembered Doyoung. Doyoung’s gorgeous face with his dark eyes and his gorgeous voice that could moan for hours without going soar and his gorgeous hands that Yuta wanted inside of himself. Doyoung didn’t play around with them, he didn’t let them touch him most of the time, but Yuta had heard him. He’d listened to him get off in the shower about two months ago moaning his name.

Yuta pushed his hips up off the mattress and yanked his pants down, breathing heavily at the cold air on his red hot skin. He could still imagine Doyoung’s soft voice slowly growing in pitch as he got closer and closer to the edge.

The ideas were coming faster now. His hands moved away and his fingers ran through his hair again, brushing the sweaty strands out of his eyes. He could feel Jaehyun’s breath on his ear. He would pur, call him kitten and tie him up with satin bands so that he could take full advantage of all of Yuta’s skin.

Yuta reached around and pushed a finger straight into himself, not bothering with any prep. He didn’t really care much about the pain, very lenient when it came to himself. He was covered in sweat and had done this two days ago with proper prep and everything. Plus, he couldn’t really feel anything with the thought of Ten’s long deft fingers scissoring him open while he whimpered dirty words into Yuta’s ear. He’d be so good at it, with that filthy mouth of his. He got in so much trouble with it even when he wasn’t turned on. He was probably a whirlwind in bed.

One of his hands came around to the front while he worked another finger in and thought about Lucas. How had he not thought about Lucas yet? He’d completely forgotten that he was off in China, too! With his handsome face and solid body and strong thighs. He’d fill Yuta up so well and hold him so tightly. And he’d probably be so nervous and Yuta would have to coddle him, riding him as quickly as he could while he tried to get the both of them off and Lucas just made sure he was okay.

But he was tired now. He didn’t want to put in the effort to ride Lucas. He didn’t even want to put in the effort to finger himself. He let his fingers go lax and continued the motions of his hand, letting the thoughts of Sicheng drown out everyone else.

Sicheng’s warm wet mouth. Sicheng’s sinful words that spilled from his lips with ease. Sicheng’s ability to go for hours even when anyone else would be worn out. Sicheng’s kisses when he thought Yuta was close and he wanted to ease him through it. Sicheng’s ability to work Yuta like a fiddle, with such great skill and talent until he was gasping for air and begging for love and Sicheng was sitting above him, smiling down at him like he hadn’t just fucked the life out of him, like he was planning to devour him in a million different ways.

And then he collapsed on the sheets and his hands fell away, his mind fuzzy. He felt so hot, his body loose and his breath heavy. As his mind came back to him, he remembered Sicheng and the way he would look at him afterwards. The way he hadn’t let Yuta push him away the first time and insisted that they stay together for the night.

And he was all alone now. Sure, it had been fun, imagining all his best friends taking care of him, but he wanted what comes after. The sweet aftercare and the cuddling deep into the morning. But Sicheng was in China. And Taeil was at the U dorm. And he was alone.

Yuta sighed, rubbed his fingers clean on his sheets, and climbed out of bed, making sure that his thighs weren’t going to chafe with a handful of tissues. He slipped into some of his roommates’ clothes and wrapped up all his bedding. He might as well get it all cleaned now, it was probably needed soon anyway.

He had just shoved all his blankets, sheets, and pillow cases in five washing machines in the laundry room a bit down from the dorm when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. A nose nestled into his hair and he smiled softly to himself, clicking on the next machine. He was expecting Jungwoo. It was probably Jungwoo, having woken up to the sound of him leaving the dorm and followed him here.

So he was a bit surprised when he found it was Taeyong. Yuta had worked hard not to be loud, he really hadn’t wanted to wake up any of his exhausted, overworked members with his crazy fantasies, so he was worried that Taeyong had intentionally followed him all the way out of the dorm, but Taeyong assured him he hadn’t been able to sleep and had just come when he heard the front door unlock.

Johnny met them when they entered the dorm. He had created a nice set-up in their room and Yuta was nothing but happy when they dragged him to a pillow fort that was built upon two beds shoved together in the middle of the room. They kissed each other before they pulled him into the bed, wedging him between them and saying they were concerned he might be getting lonely.

But he couldn’t get lonely when he had so many people who loved him.

And he loved them, too.

And when he woke up with a slight boner and a nice view of Taeyong bent over to dig something out from under the bed as well as Johnny’s long arm around his waist, he thought maybe he loved them just a  _ tiny bit _ too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I set three challenges for myself when I wrote this:  
> 1\. Don’t use a word that is a synonym for a dick  
> 2\. Don’t use a word that is a synonym for coming  
> 3\. Don’t use any dialogue  
> I think I did pretty okay, yeah?


End file.
